Unattainable
by Mysca
Summary: He could only describe her in one word. She was still unattainable. Grantedshipping oneshot.


**Summary:** He could only describe her in one word. She was still unattainable.

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon Special.

**A/N:** Grantedshipping is tied with Viridian as my 3rd favourite Yellow shipping yet I find this the hardest to characterize as Yellow has a certain dislike for him. When I tried to write some Grantedshipping for a future project, inspiration struck me to make this story. I do hope that they are in character and that you would enjoy the story (:

**...xxx...**

In no way would you think that he fancied her. She was the one who stopped his plans. She was the one shamed him. She was the reason he hid from the rest of the world, and yet, he could not help but be interested in her.

He wanted to talk to her again, learn more about her, learn about what she meant with those words she told him when they battled, or rather the girl herself, he wanted her, all for himself.

But she couldn't be sought for with ease. He watched from afar, he got information about from indirect sources and even disguised himself just to see her up close.

"Huh?" The girl would turn around to his direction and he would make himself look busy or covered himself with a few plants when he watched her in the forest.

"Is there something wrong Yellow?"

"..No...It must have been my imagination."

Was she on to him or did she truly not notice? He'd think of the latter and hoped for so.

He did learn about her though. She was a young and naive girl with a strong heart and that was why he was defeated, her determination had exceeded his. She was far too kind for him, but maybe kindness was a source of acceptance.

But he knew that as kind as she was, she couldn't love him. Others filled her heart while those made him green with envy. He hated how unreachable she was, how impossible it was to attain her.

Then he stopped to think about changing, if he changed would she finally look his way? Would she approach him without any ill thoughts? Would she be able to accept him?

Even with those possibilities, the chances of that happening were second to none.

He didn't know if he was capable to change, even if it was for her. How long would it take? It would surely take a few years before he could truly reform himself for the better.

He scoffed at the idea. "Impossible. Just impossible," he'd mutter to himself.

But was what he really felt love? The emotion was foreign to him and he simply assumed that wanting someone that much was love. The only 'love' her ever felt was probably the bond he had with Pokémon and the bond he shared with his cousin, Claire, and that was the only thing he felt that was remotely similar.

Could it have been the fact that she could never be his? The thought of it alone irked him to a certain degree. After thinking of such, he began to hate her.

Why did she make him confused? Why did she make him feel vulnerable? He hated it. He felt weak against her and it just angered him.

He had to get away from her, as long as she existed in his mind, he would not only feel weak, and he would really become it. He dreaded the thought of it and went away; he went to Johto to start anew, hoping that she wouldn't appear in his life again.

Years came and passed and he became the champion of the region and gained a better reputation. The league didn't trust him at first but he earned it, it took so long but he changed. The part of him that wanted change won. He wanted for Pokémon to have their perfect world but he warmed up to the idea that such was possible with coexistence with humans.

But still, he remembered her. At times she would haunt his dreams. He lost his yearning for her but nonetheless, she was still there, trying to invade his mind.

It took him eight years till he finally met her again.

She was different. She no longer wore her long tunic and wore more casual and stylish clothes. She still wore her trademark but wore her short blond hair down. Her green eyes twinkle at him, but with part-anger and part fear.

"You're..." she stared at him like he was a vicious animal and he felt somehow hurt.

"Yellow, this is my mentor, Lance. He's also the Pokémon champion of the Johto region."

The shock on her face was just too evident, it struck him even worse.

"I believe that your companion is uncomfortable with my being here, Silver, I'll see you back at Blackthorn City, I'll be visiting Clair there."

He turned her back at his red-head apprentice and the green-eyed girl and walked away.

He thought of eavesdropping on them, he wanted to know what she thought of him, did she find him as despicable as ever or did she believe Silver's story that he did reform? But he didn't, he did not want to know. But even from far away, he could hear her voice.

"Silver! Lance is a dangerous person, he can't be trusted!" Her reaction was expected, he did hope that she would be kinder with her words as they had a way to make him take it so seriously.

He turned away once and for all. He had known from the start, she could never accept him. He knew that she could never be his. That was his mark of surrender; he was giving up.

He looked up to the sky and muttered a few curses; he could feel his face getting hot and drops of tears rolling down his cheeks.

In those eight years that pained him more than anything, he could only describe her in one word. He had used it from the beginning, and nothing had changed.

She was still 'unattainable'.

**...xxx...**

**A/N:** I am aware that there is a lack of interaction in this fic but I hope the narrative was able to balance it out. I am personally not satisfied with this fic but I can't really put my finger on how to improve it. If you are able to, do review :


End file.
